A lens machining machine is already known from DE 102 48 104 A1. This lens machining machine has a table with at least two work or tool stations, which are positioned via a workpiece spindle arranged on a robot arm. The workpiece spindle of the robot arm has both a lens mount and a tool gripping device. The robot or robot arm used here is on the one hand very costly and on the other hand affords a limited polishing or machining force, depending on its radius of action.
The underlying problem of the invention is to configure and arrange a lens machining machine so that a fast and efficient machining of the workpiece is assured.